She Wants To Move
by RaeFangirl
Summary: (This is sort of between PG-PG13) Draco sees a certain Weasley at a local club, but looks like Harry's a bit overprotective...


Shake it up.. shake it up girl  
  
Shake it up.. bass  
  
Hey! Shake it up.. shake it up  
  
The club was blurry in front of his eyes as people moved to the beat of the music. "Ahh" he said, running a hand through his drity blonde hair (as he had long abandoned dying it) "I love this place."  
  
She makes me think of lightning in skies  
  
She's sexy!!  
  
A girl in particular stood out as he walked forward. A few flocks of fellow regulars, mostly female, came up to 'greet' him. His eyes flickered past them as he saw a girl with fiery red hair in the crwd, dancing with a black haired man. Her body moved perfectly with the beat.  
  
Her youth is - God's boast to light  
  
She's sexy!!  
  
She was younger than him by a year or two, by the look of it. She was fine!  
  
Move, she wants to move  
  
Another man walked up to her, obviously asking for a dance. The previous dancer glared at him threateningly and he backed off. His eyes watched as the black haired boy continued to dance with the rather downcast looking girl.  
  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her  
  
She wants to move (she wants to move)  
  
She wants to move (she wants to move)  
  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her (damn!)  
  
Pushing his way through the crowd, the man made his way to the pair. Most of the other men in the club were glancing rather fervently at the girl's partner, waiting for him to back off.  
  
Mister! Look at your girl, she loves it!  
  
Draco grinned and walked to the girl, winking at her and asking for a dance. For a moment, Ginny forgot who he was and admired his handsomeness. She was not only willing, but eager to accept his offer. She felt Harry's hand on her shoulder and shook her head.  
  
(Look at her) I can see it in her eyes  
  
She (come here babe) hopes this lasts forever, Hey!!  
  
Draco ignored her discontented rejection and began dancing with another gir nearby, as if trying to out-dance his rival. The crowd parted as the battle continued, each of the males glaring at each other. The fire in Ginny Weasley;s eyes as she looked longingly at Draco was enough to make him faint.  
  
Her off beat dance makes me fantasize  
  
(Her curves) She's sexy!!  
  
Ginny suddenly whipped around and pushed herself in between Draco and his partner. Backing off immediately, the girl went off to take her pick of one of the impressed males who had been watching. Harry (almost) followed suit, shoving Draco away and taking his place with Ginny. Both of their eyes flashed angrily at each other, and Ginny's own were almost sad.  
  
Move, she wants to move  
  
But you're hogging her, and guarding her  
  
She wants to move (she wants to move)  
  
She wants to move (she wants to move)  
  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her (beat it!!)  
  
Draco jerked Harry's arm away. "Beat it, boy."  
  
Mister! Look at your girl, she loves it!  
  
(I know you love it girl) I can see it in her eyes  
  
She - hopes this lasts forever (hey) Hey!!  
  
Ginny smiled smugly as Harry took a step back from the bitter hatred in Draco's voice. Contempt spread across Draco's face as he and Ginny took their own place in the middle of the crowd, letting them part on their own. Their bodies were pressed together a little too close for Harry's comfot. He forced his way between them again.  
  
Ehh, this is your part girl  
  
Uh, this is your part girl!!  
  
Ginny escaped Harry's forceful grip and threw herself into the crowd of men (the women had long since left, as none of the other man would take their eyes off Ginny and they wouldn't possibly get Draco. *who care bout harry?). Almost all of the males crowded 'round her, and they all danced, Ginny throwing herself to each of the partners and dancing briefly unil she was flung into the arms of Draco Malfoy.  
  
(Move, she wants to move) c'mon!  
  
OWW! (Move, she wants to move) ehh  
  
Man (and move, she wants to move)  
  
(Move, she wants to move)  
  
Harry fumed silently, pushing through the whooping males in a vain attempt to reclaim his prize.  
  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her  
  
BEAT IT!!  
  
Draco was oblivious to Harry approaching until he was inches away, pulling on the back of his shirt until he could hardly breathe. Crude, but effective. "Get off, dammit!"  
  
Mister! Look at your girl (damn) she loves it!  
  
(She loves) I can see it in her eyes  
  
Draco snarled. "What is wrong with you! Geroff!" Harry's grip did not falter until Ginny, finally fed up with his overprotective actions, pried him off and kicked im in the shin.  
  
She - hopes this lasts forever, Hey!! c'mon  
  
Mister! Look at your girl (look at your girl) she loves it!  
  
Satisfaction sweapt across almost everyone's face as Harry doubled over. He growled and shook it off, standing and walking meaningfully out of the club. The door slammed loudly behind him, but no one tok notice.  
  
(She wants it) I can see it in her eyes  
  
She - hopes this lasts forever, Hey!!  
  
Draco and Ginny spent the entire night dancing. Draco almost fell to the flor when the bartender announced closing time. He was going to be sore in the morning. Ginny gasped, and Draco looked at her questioningly. "Harry was my ride home" Ginny chewed her fingernail tentivley. Draco grinned. "Well then, you have a new ride home, don't you?" Draco had a suspicision he would be much more than sore in the morning. 


End file.
